Xinderella
by Rainbow Worrier
Summary: I'm going to tell a story, my story. No real Cinderella lives in a fairytale kingdom and this one doesn't intend to. ChaseKimikoRaimundo. NOT discontinuing just taking ages so bear with me guys!
1. The Beginning

**......Xinderella.......**

Far far away in a distant land lived a young girl and her father. The girl's mother had passed away soon after the labour of her child. Nevertheless her father tried to give the best possible life she could get without a motherly influence. And she did until she reached the tender age of 13 when… 

'_Do you Clay Bailey take Wuya as your lawful wedded wife?'_

'_I do.'_

'_And same for you Wuya, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband?'_

'_I do.'_

'_With the power invested in me, I now announce you husband and wife.'_

As if this wasn't bad enough, her father had died the same night he wed Wuya. They said he had died from natural causes but for some reason Kimiko was banned from seeing her dead father, as it was believed that she was too young to take in this trauma. Kimiko was forced to work alongside Jack, her stepbrother (who had lost his father in similar circumstances) and complete all the house chores for Wuya and their stepsister, Ashley, before the end of each day. Life was hard but she soon got used to it.

5 years later

Crouching behind the lush bushes of the palace gardens, the young brunette cautiously looked side to side waiting the perfect opportunity to leave. Silence hollered through the air and as soon he sensed noone else's presence but his own he stepped out into his surroundings where-

"Master Raimundo!" called a young man startling the prince. " Master Raimundo, you know you shouldn't leave the palace grounds. You have the royal ball to attend and your father wishes you to choose a bride."

"Spare me the lecture Omi," Raimundo whined, " I'm under enough pressure as it is already. Why can't one of my other brothers choose a bride for himself and rule the kingdom in 'blissful marriage'?"

"Master Raimundo," Omi shook his head, " It is not an easy task but you must remember your duties, and as a first born and set an example for yourself and the kingdom. But I expect things will go fine anyway Master Raimundo."

"Geez thanks," muttered a sarcastic Rai.

"Oh, Master Raimundo I forgot to remind you, your tutor will be arriving soon. Make sure you arrive on time."

Groaning as he dragged himself into the palace, he took a final glance over the wall where it separated himself from the outside world, he'd longed to see it.

------------

Trembling with fear as she carried the steaming mug, Kimiko walked carefully over to the settee where Wuya was sitting sloppily. She was screaming at Jack telling him once again that he was a failure and embarrassment to the family, which was soon followed with several beatings. The most disturbing part was when he barely even twitched, as this was a daily routine to him. As Kimiko drew closer, she tried to keep a calm exterior. She'd learnt from past experience that even though Jack was her friend, she couldn't protect him. That enraged Wuya more and left a burnt scar on Kimiko's left arm to remind her to mind her own business.

As soon as Jack was dismissed, Kimiko served up the tea without a 'thank you' but a 'clean your sister's room'. Deciding not to point out that Ashley was her stepsister not actual sister, she grabbed a bin liner and hurried over to her room. As she entered the room, she began to gather the litter surrounding the floor, acknowledging that her stepsister was bandaging up Jack. This was no shock to her, she'd known for about 2 years now that they'd been seeing each other behind Wuya's back. Although it was kinda sick knowing that your stepsiblings were at in secret but it wasn't entirely their fault. Wuya used to molest them at a young age (before Kimiko joined the family) and only had each other for comfort. They weren't even legally related yet Wuya wanted to destroy their nurturing bond by separating the two apart. She started treating Ashley like a princess and Jack like an animal. Even though she was pure of heart, Ashley had to act heartless for Wuya so that she could save herself from Wuya's torturous behaviour.

Placing the last band aid on his arm, Ashley got up and left the room on Wuya's call downstairs.

"See ya guys later," she mouthed blowing a kiss in the air.

As they heard the two leave the house, Jack and Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are they going?" Kimiko asked sitting down on a stool near a dresser.

"To the shopping centre," Jack said combing his hand through his crayon red hair. " They need to choose a gown for the royal ball tonight."

"Royal ball?" Asked Kimiko. She was forbidden to leave the house for any reason as she was least trusted by Wuya.

Sighing at her lack of knowledge, Jack continued on, " the prince needs a bride to rule the kingdom with so a royal ball has been arranged for tonight that every maiden must go to so that they can offer themselves to the prince. Ashley doesn't want to go but Wuya's making her. And you can imagine who'll get the blame if she doesn't get chosen."

Shivering at the thought, Kimiko looked into the mirror studying her reflection.

"You could try but its not bloody likely that Wuya will let you go," Jack snorted.

Sighing with disappointment she quietly murmured, " I guess it's worth a shot…"

**Laura: End of chapter 1. The beginning was a little cliché but hey, it was bound to be like that anyway. It's obvious where its going but that's ok I guess. Anyway, please review if you've gotten this far reading. Thanks. xXx**


	2. I wanna go to the ball

It was almost dark when Wuya returned, and with the way things were going, no one dared to get in her way. She was too occupied with the ball to care much about anything else. Ashley was trying on her new gown with Wuya whilst downstairs in the dingy corner of the kitchen, Kimiko and Jack were scarfing down the remainders of food that didn't have enough dignity to be called 'dog's dinner'.

On the sound of footsteps coming downstairs, they quickly parted and wiped all evidence of food from themselves before they could see Wuya and Ashley off. Exiting the kitchen, they saw Ashley standing in the doorway.

She stood under the light making her honey blonde hair shine in golden tones. She wore a salmon pink gown with a golden scarf draped around her arms. Kimiko thought she was very pretty; Jack thought she was simply beautiful.

Although Wuya was present she couldn't help but smile slightly by their expressions. She didn't want to go this ball, she wanted to be with Jack; and as soon as they were old enough to get that annulment they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Sadly turning to leave with Wuya, they were stopped by the young japanese girl.

'Uh…wait…'

'What is it?' Wuya snapped, irritated that they were already running late.

'I..I..umm..I,' she stuttered looking down as if in shame. But delaying only pissed Wuya off even more and only resulted in being smacked.

'I want to go to the ball too!' she cried before they could turn and leave.

Glaring at her for what seemed the most deadly, Wuya walked up to her and slapped her harder.

'You've been binging again, haven't you?'

Replied by silence, she pulled Kimiko by the ear to the nearest mirror.

'Look at yourself,' she ordered. 'You're a mess, totally fucked up. You're a completely worthless scum who goes round eating leftovers like a locust. Anyone would be disgusted by the sight of you. You're a screw up. Proud of yourself?'

Shaking her head, avoiding eye contact, Kimiko was pushed head first into the mirror.

Ignoring her, Wuya left off bringing Ashley with her.

As soon as the door shut, Jack ran to her side. He swept away the broken mirror so he could help her remove the shattered pieces that were piercing her face. The pain from the blow was visible form the cuts and bruises; but the pain that was living inside of her was unbearable. She couldn't help it. The salty tears would not stop, even when she tried to pull herself together, her eyes would still water. She couldn't understand why those words hurt her so much. She was used to that kind of thing, but today was different. She didn't even know why she wanted to go to this ball so much, in fact, she didn't even know there was a ball until earlier today.

Man, was she in some deep shit; but little did she know that this was only the beginning….

**Laura: End of Chapt 2. Sorry it was short and that i haven't updated in ages -.- I seriously was going to quit on my Xiaolin work but suddenly people kept pestering to update. And also that new episodes came up which inspired me to update. But...when I tried to find my original drafts..I remembered that I shoved it in the shredder ages ago (man I'm smart) and then I got easily distracted when my friend brought in new mangas. I've got better ideas for the plotline though and I promise from now on to finish what I start. **


	3. Small Miracles

Staring into the jewel-encrusted mirror in front of him he saw himself; perfect, perfect prince. For once he'd love to be different. Sighing, he turned to the window that separated him from the outside world. The ball was to start in an hour, _his _ball. He hated the idea. It was some brilliant plan his parents came up with when his arrange marriage failed 5 years ago.

_Stupid girl _he thought but couldn't help but smile secretly to himself. _What was her name?_ He distracted himself from the point. _Cassandra? Ayame? Kaylie? Mika? _

" Master Raimundo, you are expected to be ready very soon in the grand ball," a young boy announced loud and proudly before disappearing back into the hallway.

The sun was setting throughout the kingdom, leaving its last traces of light to linger until the darkness of night took its toll. Here, in the inside world, the sun was setting on him, there was no escaping the darkness now, soon he would no longer be free.

Sitting in the solemn dark room, he traced the moonlight with his fingertips along the cold metal of his creation. It was incomplete, of course, he hadn't had time to finish, not to mention hiding it from Wuya wasn't easy. _Damn that Bitch. _ She didn't seem to see, let alone appreciate, his true talents. He was a genius, he knew it. All he needed was a breakthrough, something to prove that he didn't need her anymore. Just because he broke her dreams once, didn't mean Jack would stop making robots, no.

Anyone in his position would've given up now, runaway, slit their own wrists even, but Jack wasn't like that. Sure, he was a wimp, there's no denying that, but through that fear, there was always some hope there in his eyes that someone would save him. Even through the roughest times, he made it through on just hope and faith in God.

It's funny how we take the small miracles in life for granted…

" It's ready," Jack called, his voice echoing through the empty hallway of the Bailey mansion.

" Jack I feel ridiculous," Kimiko moaned as she entered the dimly lit room. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Kimiko you only get once, you're going to that ball," he kept insisting but his mind was beginning to be filled with high doubts now. He knew that she wouldn't look like a million dollars but he'd guessed he expected her to look as beautiful as the person she really was, in a natural kinda way. Sadly, life isn't like that and in all truths, no handsome prince would go for a girl who looked like she'd been living in a cardboard box her whole life. He had to give her credit though, she was brave enough (or maybe too naïve) to go this, especially with his determined talk and in a gown that was hardly flattering. It was one of Ashley's, of course, but the contrast of her petite body and the gown that was made for a curvier figure was clearly mismatch. Not to mention, her resistant asian hair had no depth to it , split ends completely fraying at the ends.

Realising he'd been staring at her for too long in doubt, he plastered a quick fake smile, " besides you look _great_. Now, I have the hovercraft lined up. It'll take you directly to the castle, so all you have to do is get inside and let auto-pilot do the rest."

" Jack," she whispered softly looking at the hovercraft in pure anxiety, "I'm scared."

" Of what?" he asked in annoyance as if she'd just backed out a mile long queue for the teacups ride. "The hovercraft is safe. I know it. I also know that things will be fine, I promise. If you can live through this hellhole alive, you can do anything."

" Jack," she whispered even softer avoiding contact with his eyes, "what if Wuya finds out? What if she returns before I do?"

"Kimiko," Jack replied, "This is your chance to leave. Find somewhere else to live. _Anywhere_ is better than here.

" But"

"Kim, it'll be fine. I promise," he reassured, his eyes full of seriousness. " But before you go I have something to give you."

A gold chain was revealed with a delicate crescent moon hanging from it.

"It's my mother's!" she gasped as she fastened it around her neck. " I thought I'd lost it forever."  
" Nah, I nicked back from Wuya's room earlier," he replied as if it were nothing but his ego begged to differ.  
" Thank you Jack," she smiled kissing him on the cheek before boarded the hovercraft.

"Now remember," he warned recovering from his blush, "if anything goes wrong – not that it will – press the red button. Got that?"

All engines started, blaring their amber lights into the dark room. The skylight window had been left open for this occasion and as she hovered out of the mansion, she was sent through the skies at the speed of light. Passing all seas, hills and forests, the hovercraft blasted faster and faster at dangerous speeds. Her heart was racing fast, she knew it was only a matter of time till she would be killed regardless whether she pressed the red button or not. _Stupid Jack_. The walls felt like they were closing on her, limiting the air supply. Flames from outside blared the heat in towards her causing her to flush and be delirious. She soon gave up the fight for survival and passed out before the hovercraft hurtled its way to a one great massacre.

'Dad,' the innocent young girl looked up to the tall blonde man, 'What happened to Mommy?'

'_Kimiko, I'm not gonna lie to you,' he said crouching down to her level, stroking her soft black hair from her face, 'Mom's gone.'_

'_Gone where?' she asked innocently searching in his eyes for the answer._

_Sighing, he knew it would be painful for both her and himself but he knew that he couldn't keep avoiding it._

'_Gone to heaven,' he replied looking up at the sky._

Snapping awake, she felt traces of cold sweat on her face. She soon realised that she had survived the crash and was lying on a bed, in someone else's house. Sitting up on the bed she'd been laid on, she groaned as her body ached all over.

" Monsieur Fung! Monsieur Fung!" a voice called outside the room, " I think the girl is awake!"

Two people entered the room, the first was a gentle well rounded woman with deep auburn hair. The other was a much older man, chinese she assumed. Both of them wore very traditional meditation clothing, and warm expressions on their faces.

'How are you feeling now?" the woman asked feeling her forehead, "You were unconscious when we found you in our garden."

"Uh, good I guess, considering that I was unconscious," she replied uncertainly. " I-I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I didn't mean it, honest."

"Kimiko," the old man said gently, " using our home when you are clearly in need of medical care does not concern us. What does, is why a young girl like yourself is out of town after dark?"

Choking to find her words, any words at all, she sat there in amazement, so many questions ran through her mind. _Who were they? How did they know her name? How did they know that she was out of town?_

"Kimiko," the woman said quickly, " we can explain later but we need to know what happened."

" I was trying to go to the ball," she replied sheepishly, " but I guess that backfired, huh?"

"Madeline get the tea," the old man ordered looking at Kimiko in concern. "Kimiko, I'm your grandfather."

"Huh? But"

"Please," he bowed his head down in shame, " this is hard enough as it is already. When your mother passed away, I felt as I were to blame. I felt ashamed. I wouldn't talk to anyone because I felt that I couldn't. By the time your father met Wuya I knew it was too late. Your life was ruined. You have no idea how deep my regrets are."

"Umm, well its okay," she replied trying to cheer him up.

"No it isn't," the woman dubbed Madeline came from the door, "He owes you so much. The least we could do is let you stay here – that's assuming that you've runaway."

"That's only if its no problem," she asked , replied by their smiles, she got up to hug them but collapsed in the process.

"Drink this tea," her grandfather said holding her up into a sitting position, "it'll make you feel better."

Sipping the mysterious tea, she felt relief from the pain. All the scars and marks had melted away leaving her skin soft and supple. Her eyes became clearer and full of life and vitality.

"How are you feeling now?" Madeline asked.

"Great! Thank you," she cried, her face lighting up.

"Good. Now, we have a ball to prepare for."


	4. Author Note

Laura: I realise I forgot to put a AN for the last chapter so please don't review this. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who took their time to R&R this fic. It means the world to me. I'm sorry that I take forever to update -.- I'm one of those people who can't update fast. I don't take hours to write, I take days. Even then, I'm super fussy with my work. With this fic. I'm trying to give the original plotline my own flavour whether it appeals to some people or not. So far its really sucky.  
This year is my exam year and from experience I know I cannot multi-task. I promise to update as soon as I can but I'm not exactly sure when that'll be. Just to let everyone know that it'll feel like discontinuation but I promise it's not


	5. The Ball

Landing round the backside of the palace, she mounted off the majestic dragon, onto the soft supple grass. She was, at first, startled by this mysterious creature, of course, but she had grown but she had grown used to his ability to change size and his constant chatty behaviour. The lights were dim outside but the sound of the orchestra was piercing through the night air.

"Remember," Dojo said shrinking back into gecko size, "whenever you need to return I'll be back here."

She just, in return, nodded as he snaked his way under a large tree. She saw more and more girls lined up at the front of the palace, full of hope that the prince might choose one of them to marry. Each girl was more pretty and wealthy than the last. She began to have self-doubts within herself but she reminded herself that she had come too far to give up now. Besides, she was wearing the most beautiful cream gown she'd seen in her life. It was a plain halter neck but under the moonlight it shimmered in pale pink, blue and violet. Her slender shoes were made of the same material and to complete the look, her hair was layered, looking fluffy and light which fell upon her shoulders. She'd read from Ashley's magazines somewhere that simplicity was beautiful if you could pull it off. She felt gorgeous.  
Taking in a deep breath, she entered the palace hoping, wishing for the best.

---------

The entire palace was filled with laughter and endless chatter as people socialised, danced and flirted with one another. Champagne was constantly flowing and the aroma of expensive perfume assured Kimiko, that for most people here tonight, this was a big deal. She looked round the busy crowd to get a glimpse of the prince himself, with no attempt of desperation. She saw the green eyed prince surrounded by many girls, but who could blame them? His laid back attitude and flirtatious smile could make any girl melt, and that was beside the fact that he was a prince. He caught her staring at him and for a brief moment their eyes did connect. He soon lost interest in her though, as a rather attractive blonde girl sided up next to him, addictively giggling over glasses of champagne.

"Dyris Verbierre," an older chinese girl dryly stated, as she moved next to Kimko.

" You're classic example of 'Rich Bitch' but I guess she does suit a guy with an ego bigger than her own chest."

Kimiko smiled sympathetically to the girl who was wearing a long expensive olive green cheung sum with gold trimming.

"You don't like Sir Raimundo?" Kimiko asked curiously but was quickly responded with a rather unpleasant laugh.

"Heavens no! But there's plenty who do," she said sweeping her dark green bangs from her sienna eyes. "My name is Iori, by the way. Iori Young."

"Kimiko Bailey," she smiled. All smiles stopped.

"Kimiko Bailey?" Iori asked, as if she'd seen a ghost. "You mean your mother was like _the_ Lowanu Tohomiko?"

Kimiko deliberated for a moment, wondering whether maybe she should be saying this. "_Yeah_?"

"Wait here a moment," she said desperately, stressing the importance, "and _don't _move."

Iori raced through the crowds frantically looking for a face. Kimiko stood by vunerable, not that she wasn't capable of leaving of course, but there wasn't exactly anywhere she could escape to. Iori returned before she anticipated, and along side her was a tall dark broody male. Very attractive and by far more sophisticated than Sir Raimundo, of course. He seemed to be nodding a lot while she whispered a lot while looking in her direction.

"Kimiko," Iori introduced, "Meet my brother, Chase."

"Hi," she greeted but cringed slightly when he kissed her hand. "Uh, thanks."

"The pleasure's all mine" he replied smoothly.

Conversation was flowing, and Kimiko swore that the more she smiled and laughed, the closer Chase seemed to be getting to her. She was sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if this was some sort of practical joke. She began to sip some more of her champagne but was shoved by a passer by, causing her to fall on her butt and drop her glass on the floor, shattering it to pieces.

Chase helped her to her feet but over his shoulder she could see Dyris and her friends commenting on her and _'Uh, what a loser!' _whereas the prince stood there smirking at her expense. _So childish _she thought.

"Uh, what a bitch," Iori remarked looking directly at the woman who was desperately trying to hook her daughter up with a wealthy associate.

"Wuya," Kimiko quietly murmured to herself.

"Who's Wuya?" Chase asked too loudly for Kimiko's liking as Wuya's head did turn for a moment but soon shrugged it off and carried on talking.

"Wuya's my evil bitch of a step mother, who's kept me and my step brother, Jack, under repression for too long," she hissed angrily, "I've run away but my annulment hasn't been official yet. If she sees me, well, lets just say she's a sick twisted woman."

Both Chase and Iori blinked, taken back a little as she continued to explain the situation. They hadn't expected such sting from a delicate flower but it mad sense. Someone with a fiery spirit like hers was bound to show resentment to someone strong and ignorant enough to destroy most of their self esteem.

"You're secret is safe with us," Iori assured her, touching her hand in what she assumed was supposed to be a friendly manner, but to her it seemed a little patronising.

"Thanks," Kimiko replied gratefully but knew now that she'd put the conversation in an awkward place. Thankfully, a new piece of music began to play and couples began to walk towards the dance floor, arm in arm.

"Would you like to dance?" Chase asked her, holding out his hand.

She hesitated for a moment, but she saw the prince and 'darling Dyris' walk towards the dance floor making sarcastic jokes that they didn't want to fall in front of everyone like _someone _did and cause total embarrassment to themselves.

"Yes please," she seethed through her smile.

Taking the lead, Chase held her in his arms as she gracefully followed his footsteps.

_Got your invitation to the dance  
Wear your party dress  
Maybe I was just an innocent  
But I confess  
I never even knew the song  
The orchestra was playing _

See the cuties in their party clothes  
Oh it's getting warm  
Off the shoulder cut into the hip  
Like a uniform  
Did you think I'd want to tow the line  
Well now the line is broken

_Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance  
__Refuse to dance_

_You said you're such a pretty thing  
You could make a mark  
I'll teach you all the steps you'll need  
Guide you through the dark  
Suddenly I thought I knew the song  
The orchestra was playing_

_Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance_

_Refuse to dance_

_See how they follow  
You say jump. they jump  
You say turn. they turn  
Look back in sorrow  
I won't be there_

_Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance  
__Refuse to dance_

Watching from afar, Iori had to pinch herself to keep the ears from falling. She was clearly uneasy about Kimiko's past and the situation she was now put in was not helping. _But desperate times call for desperate measures _she reminded herself and downed the rest of her drink.

* * *

End of cahapter!I never thought I would ever get round to it but I'mstill going Yeah I know on the Summary it says RaiKim butI'm working towards it, I have a plan! Anyway, to anyone who's still interested in this fic please review! Thanks.


	6. Trails and Tribulations

'And how did Jack's trail's go?' Iori asked taking in a bite of her niçose salad as it arrived at their table.

'He's been annulled finally,' Kimiko replied with a smile. 'Until he finds his own place to live, he's staying with us- much to my grandfather's dismay but to tell you the truth, Madeline could use the extra help in her boutique.'

'And what about Ashley?' Iori persisted. 'Don't you think she should've been annulled too?'

'No', Kimiko snorted in disgust. 'She deserves all the humiliation the press is giving her.'

It had been a month since the ball and after the annulment had finalised, Kimiko had hoped for a little peace and quiet to help bring her life on track. Unfortunately for her, the press were going crazy to find out more and more about the daughter of the wealthy Texan who'd been missing for years. And things didn't get better when Ashley too tried to file for an annulment.

She'd claimed allegations of physical, emotional and sexual abuse from both Wuya and Jack. Kimiko had to be brought back into court to submit the truth. However, Kimiko felt no more sympathy towards Jack than Ashley as she knew, given the chance, Jack would've done the same thing to her as she did to him. _For two lovers _she thought, _their love for each other doesn't seem to compare for their own selfish needs._ She didn't want to be like that.

'They're re-investigating my father's death soon,' Kimiko said trying to bring in some positivity, 'I'm so sure Wuya's behind it, I just hope they hurry up about it.'

'Well I hope it all goes out well for you,' Iori replied smiling yet bored.

'So do I,' Kimiko smiled back indignantly as she raised her glass of water to her lips. 'So do I.'

* * *

It had been a month after the ball and already the king and queen were making wedding plans for their eldest son, Raimundo.

Raimundo, however, was far from pleased. The ball like many other 'wild nights' was just a blur to him, which he only recollected on drinking too much and potential wives. Marriage wasn't on the cards for him, not yet.

Sighing, he flipped through the pages of beautiful and exotic five star resorts. They were all too flamboyant for him – no character whatsoever but not that much of the wedding appealed to him anyway.

'I like this one' Dyris pointed out in front of him, nudging him for her attentions.

Sure, she was attractive and charming, but in all truths, she was no different to any other girl he met – all lapping the life of luxury but with no real sense of adventure.

'Sure, whatever' he muttered before leaving his seat.

'And where do you think you're going?' his mother demanded. 'We have your wedding to plan and we need your contribution.'

'Fresh air he replied coolly, 'And I think you're doing a fine job without me.'

And with that he headed towards the doorway, trailing his natural charm along with him. Many, not all, had found it hard to object to him and his mother was no exception to this.

'Renaldo', she pleaded weakly, '_do_ something'.

Sighing with weariness of his wife, the king just rolled his eyes, whilst Dyris remained uninterested in Raimundo's departure and continued reading throtake time to update ugh brochures.

'Just let the boy do what he wants.' He then shot his eyes toward Raimundo. 'Be back by six at the latest. We have an engagement dinner tonight and we need you there as a –'

'model leader for our country,' Raimundo recited once again. 'Yeah I know dad. Besides, I heard Chasey's bringing his new girlfriend,' he chuckled quietly to himself. 'I never thought I'd see the day when Chase would be willing to leave himself open to a girl.'

'Well at least Mr Young has his priorities right,' his mother replied flatly causing his smile to vanish and soon after, so did he.'

'He's never going to take this seriously if you keep imposing it on him, Maria.'

'I just don't understand it,' she said wearily, 'We weren't half as troublesome when we got married.'

'Times have changed,' the king stated. 'Things aren't as simple as they used to be.'

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to everyone who have been waiting for an update for Xinderella and even more apologetic for the disappointing brevity of the update as well. Thank you to everyone who has beared with me to finally update, it means a lot to me. My exams are finally over so I promise the updates won't take so long, but after this fic there will be no more coming from me. Again, thank you, your reviews have helped encourage me to continue writing :)**


End file.
